


Good That

by starlightnewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, M/M, group chat au, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas is amazing okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightnewt/pseuds/starlightnewt
Summary: In which Newt and Thomas need new friends.ORIn which the gang celebrates their 5 year friendaversary.>>minho: {8:21pm}i deadass think thomas tops tbhfrypan: {8:23pm}FUCK NO NEWT TOPS THOMAS IS A POWER BOTTOMbredamn: {8:23pm}i still think thomas tops lmaotErEsa: {8:23pm}thomas tops. END OF STORY.





	

"Babe, could you pass the remote?" Thomas called out. 

It seemed like a normal, Saturday evening for the two, as they were just binging around on Netflix. 

"One second, I hear my phone beeping, and it won't stop" Newt replied. 

"Bloody hell, what on earth is this?" Newt muttered slightly, but Thomas was already walking up to him. "What's wrong babe?" Thomas asked as he wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. 

"What the hell is-" all of a sudden Thomas could hear his phone vibrating from his pocket. He turned off his phone to see a bunch of messages coming from a group chat he had no idea he was even in.

minhoe started a group chat 

minhoe added brendamn 

minhoe added tErEsa

minhoe added frypan

minhoe added tommy ol thomas

minhoe added newt 

minhoe named the group chat "my bitches"

minho: {8:18pm}  
wassup my apple slices 

frypan: {8:18pm}  
fuck u man i'm not ur bitch

minho: {8:19pm}  
bruh ur lame 

frypan: {8:19pm}  
WHERES NEWT AND THOMAS WTF THEY USUALLY REPLY FAST

tErEsa: {8:21pm}  
prolly making out or deciding on who should top or bottom

minho: {8:21pm}  
i deadass think thomas tops tbh

frypan: {8:23pm}  
FUCK NO NEWT TOPS THOMAS IS A POWER BOTTOM 

bredamn: {8:23pm}  
i still think thomas tops lmao

tErEsa: {8:23pm}  
thomas tops. END OF STORY.

frypan: {8:24pm}  
u guys are going against me i feel hurt :(

minhoe: {8:24pm}  
love u man

minhoe: {8:26pm}  
no homo tho 

frypan: {8:26pm}  
maybe a lil ;)

brendamn: {8:27pm}  
anyways...

tErEsa: {8:27pm}  
WHERES NEWT AND THOMAS FOR FUCKS SAKE

minhoe: {8:29pm}  
y'all think they're fucking?

brendamn: {8:29pm}  
obviously lol

tErEsa: {8:30pm}  
they probably have juicy sex if u know what i mean ;) ;) ;)

frypan: {8:30pm}  
THIS CHAT IS RATED PG 13 WATCH YOUR FUFKICNG MOUTH

minhoe: {8:30pm}  
but you just... nevermind i can never understand you

minhoe: {8:31pm}  
now back to the main topic, NEWT AND THOMAS.

tErEsa named the group chat "newtmas"

brendamn: {8:31pm}  
THATS SUCH A LIT SHIP NAME HOLY FUCK

minhoe: {8:31pm}  
merry newtmas everyone 

 

"What the actual fuck is this?" Thomas questioned. 

Newt sighs at his phone after reading the whole conversation. They both had known even at the start of their relationship their friends would be clingy fucks, that would never give them privacy. 

Really though, Thomas wanted to slap everyone, his friends need to be controlled.

"Do we leave the chat or something?" Newt asked. Thomas already had a plan to yell at his friends, but if he left his friends would be even more clingy.

"It's okay, I got this, love." Thomas quickly got his phone out and started typing to the group chat.

 

tommy ol thomas: {9:03pm}  
im gonna whoop all ur asses next time i see u for ffivks sake

tommy ol thomas: {9:03pm}  
AND HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU GUYS ONLY NEWT CALLS ME TOMMY

tommy ol thomas: {9:03pm}  
O N L Y NEWT.

minhoe changed "tommy ol thomas" to "satan"

minhoe: {9:05pm}  
what about now idiot

frypan: {9:05pm}  
OMG THOMAS YOURE BACK FROM THE WAR

brendamn: {9:06pm}  
OMFGGMWK WELCOME BACK 

tErEsa: {9:07pm}  
WHERES NEWT 

minhoe: {9:07pm}  
prolly jerking off to thomas' nudes 

frypan: {9:09pm}  
tru

newt: {9:11pm}  
WHAT THE FUCK MAN I AM NOT.

minhoe: {9:11pm}  
jeez finally you come

satan: {9:12pm}  
who fucking changed my name to satan

tErEsa: {9:13pm}   
no one cares thomas

brendamn: {9:13pm}  
at least the gangs all here!!!!!!

newt: {9:14pm}  
What the hell, who even made this chat.

satan: {9:14pm}  
pretty sure the asian one did

minhoe: {9:15pm}  
THATS ME Y'ALL

brendamn: {9:15pm}  
no one cares about your little instagram shoutout no one will follow you anyways

satan: {9:15pm}  
don't be rough on minho, brenda. be nice 

tErEsa: {9:15pm}  
#stopthebullying

frypan: {9:18pm}  
do u guys wanna hang out rn

newt: {9:18pm}  
No, it's almost 10pm, and i'm tired.

satan: {9:18pm}  
yeah me too, i have a lot of homework

minhoe: {9:19pm}  
suit yourself lads

tErEsa: {9:20pm}  
^  
frypan: {9:20pm}  
^^  
brendamn: {9:20pm}  
^^^  
satan: {9:21pm}  
okay well goodnight you shanks 

newt: {9:21pm}  
Goodnight.

minhoe: {9:25pm}  
GOODNIGHT 

frypan: {9:26pm}  
GOOOOODNIGHT

tErEsa: {9:27pm}  
GOOOOOOOOOOODNIGHT

brendamn: {9:28pm}  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODNIGHT

>>

"At least that's over with." Thomas sighed, as he plugged his phone into the charger. 

"Why are we friends with those shanks again?" Newt sighed as he nuzzled into Thomas' neck. They were both laying soundly on the couch watching a cheesy romance movie. 

"I guess they just like to joke around about our relationship." Thomas began. "I love them though, I mean c'mon they wouldn't go extreme and do some stupid shit on us."

"That is true, they really are amazing friends." Newt added. 

"I'm tired." Thomas spoke not so long after. It seemed Newt was also close to falling asleep. 

The two eventually fell asleep on the couch, with the tv still on. It was okay though because they had each other. They fell asleep entangled in each others arms, filled with passion and love.

>>

minhoe made a private group chat

minhoe added brendamn

minhoe added tErESa

minhoe added frypan

minhoe named the group chat "bih u thought"

minhoe: {11:37pm}  
LMAO THEY THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA LEAVE THEM ALONE

frypan: {11:37pm}  
what

frypan: {11:38pm}  
OH 

tErEsa: {11:38pm}  
so what's the plan 

brendamn: {11:39pm}  
sneak in into their apartment complex and whip cream their faces 

minhoe: {11:40pm}  
BRUH THAT SOUNDS LIT

frypan: {11:40pm}  
tell me why we're doing this again 

brendamn: {11:40pm}  
the shanks have been so caught up in their relationship they forgot about our 5 year friendaversary

tErEsa: {11:42pm}  
well i mean u can't blame them for it, they're dating and are in love

minhoe: {11:43pm}  
dang ur making me melt inside thanks teresa

frypan: {11:43pm}  
anyways um.. ill bring the whip cream and i'll meet u at mcdonalds

minho: {11:44pm}  
good that

tErEsa: {11:44pm}  
don't ever say that again newt says it better

brendamn: {11:45pm}  
^  
minhoe: {11:45pm}  
WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS IN MCDONALD'S

frypan: {11:46pm}  
good that

minhoe: {11:47pm}  
SHUT FUP

>>

Teresa was the first one to arrive at the local Mcdonald's close to where Newt and Thomas' apartment complex was. Soon after, a figure entered the Mcdonald's holding not one, not two, but three whip cream bottles.

"Seriously Fry, you're a genius." Teresa spoke as Frypan sat on one of the chairs. 

"Where's Brenda and Minho?" Frypan questioned. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

A few seconds later, both of their phone's beeped.

minhoe:  
guys, start walking to newt and thomas' apartment complex, me and brenda will meet u there

tErEsa: {12:56am}  
what are you guys up to

brendamn: {12:56am}  
you'll see 

"What are those shuck faces up to?" Frypan asked.

"Anything can happen when it involves Minho and Brenda". Teresa added. The two started to head for the apartment complex, carrying the whip cream bottles in their hands.

>>

As Teresa and Frypan neared the apartment complex, they noticed 2 shadows near a ladder, which seemed suspicious to the both of them.

"Who the hell is that?" Teresa asked as the two shadows were seemingly trying to balance the ladder."

"Please tell me that isn't-" Frypan was cut off by the two shadows waving and calling for them.

It was the two shanks, Minho and Brenda.

"Get over here shuck faces! and bring the whip cream!" Minho yelled across from to Teresa and Frypan.

"You guys are crazy, what if someone catches us going up a damn ladder?" Teresa nearly shouted, but was shushed by Brenda.

"Be quiet, you guys are so loud for fucks sake." Brenda said to the group.

"Okay, I'll go up the ladder to their room because I know for a fact that the shanks always keep their windows open." Minho whispered. "Then you guys climb up, we'll see where they are because they're sleeping and we can put the whip cream on their faces."

"What if they see us?"

"We blast the fuck out of there."

"Good that" Frypan nodded  
"Frypan shut the fuck-"

"HURRY UP MINHO" Brenda nearly spoke loud for.

Minho went to the ladder to enter Newt and Thomas' room, which wasn't that high up. 

"Okay guys, come up now, I'll open the window." 

Teresa went up, and then a few seconds later Brenda and Frypan followed her. They reached the room and slowly entered through the window.

From first glance, no one was to be seen. Although they noticed the Tv was still on, but no one was sitting or laying on any of the couches.

"Shanks forgot to turn the damn tv off." Minho whispered when they all entered the complex.

"Where are they?" Brenda whispered. The room appeared to be dark, so they figured that they were both fast asleep in the bedroom.

"Okay guys, just be quiet and we can get to their room." Frypan added. They all tip-toed into Newt and Thomas' bedroom.

"Wow, I don't remember this place being that dark." Brenda muttered to herself. "Guys I think this is their room, get the whip cream bottles ready."

As they opened the bedroom door, it was pitch dark at first, but as they looked closer, there was no one in the bed.

The group gave each other confused glances as they would expect the pair to be sleeping.

"Where are they? They said they were both tired." Teresa wondered.

Minho was confused too, but seconds later he felt something weird hit his face, the smell was sweet and he could feel something mushy on his cheeks.

 

"What the-" Minho was cut off when bright lights turning on, to reveal that he was hit in the face with a pie.

"Happy 5 year friendaversary, you bitches." Thomas spoke out. 

Brenda, Frypan, and Teresa were suddenly hit in the face by pies too.

"Take that you shanks!" Newt laughed out as he saw his friends looking like Santa Claus from the icing of the pie.

"What the fuck?" Teresa mumbled.  
"How did you guys-"

"C'mon it was pretty obvious you guys were gonna do something extreme, I mean you guys have Minho as the dude who gives ideas" Thomas spoke.

"And how could you guys think we could forget something like this? Me and Tommy may be together now, but you guys still mean the world to us. Newt responded.

"Y'all are so good with pranks man, I'm impressed with your work." Minho muttered as he was licking the icing off his face. "This pie tastes bomb by the way."

"Happy 5 year friendaversary guys, here's to more fun ass times and being clingy to Newt and Thomas' relationship!" Brenda teased.

"Love you guys." Newt added, pulling everyone into a hug. 

"Aww you're making me melt newtie." Minho responded.

"Wait where's the whip cream?" Frypan nodded. He noticed that Thomas had all the bottles in his hand and knew what he was going to do next.

"Guys run!" Minho called out as Brenda, Teresa, And Frypan were already running to the window to make sure they weren't attacked by whip cream. The window was shut and all who was left was Newt and Thomas.

"Those shuck heads." Newt muttered. 

"At least we got free whip cream out of it." Thomas excitingly spoke as he put whip cream into his mouth.

"I love you, goodnight." Newt yawned and kissed Thomas' temple as he fell asleep before Thomas did.

Before Thomas closed his eyes, he texted the group chat one more time.

satan: {2:21am}  
ps. i'm getting security cameras, and making sure to close all the windows so you shucks can't come in.

minhoe: {2:22am}  
good that 

frypan: {2:23am}  
MINHO SHUT THE FCUK UP FKOWJEKQOJEOQ

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! Minho is literally me lmao


End file.
